As mobile communication devices, PDAs, tablets and other consumer electronic devices have become commonplace, so have the various casings used to protect those devices. Simpler, inexpensive cases involve merely a bottom shell in which the phone is seated that provides side, top and bottom walls to wrap around the device, and a raised rim around its operative interface. Others seek to cover over the operative interface with a film or membrane to provide additional protection, or to attempt to seal the device and make the casing water-proof. Waterproof or water-resistant cases are typically of a clamshell variety, wherein top and bottom shells are fitted together around the mobile device. For clamshell-style casings, whether or not they involve a membrane, various mechanisms have been used to secure the two shells together, ranging from clamps to hinges. Simply pressing the two shells together and using an over-lapping edge or press-fit is perhaps the simplest and most well-known means. However, such an over-lapping interface may wear down over time with repeated use and fail to provide a secure connection. Alternatively, more secure clamshell connections using extraneous hardware (clamps, hinges, etc.) are less user-friendly and more expensive.
Another problem is that existing waterproof or water-resistant cases are large and bulky with an emphasis on fully encompassing the device. Some waterproof cases include a transparent membrane that encompasses a touch screen display of the device. Although this membrane may be water-tight, it adds weight and cost to the case. Additionally, the membrane often impairs the user's interaction with the touch screen.